The Witch and Her Rat
by OneWorldLife
Summary: Ailith  FemHarry  has defeated Voldemort just before her sixth year is to begin, but has lost the only family she has left in the UK. Ailith has decided to leave the UK and move to Japan to be with her family there. Full summary on my Profile. Ailith/Yuki
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It has been a couple of years since I read Fruits Basket so I am going over it as I type. I might miss things either with Fruits Basket or Harry Potter so I will apologize now. This is a FemHarry/Yuki pairing. I do have ideas for FemHarry/Kyo and FemHarry/Hatori fics in the future but I wish to see how I do with this before continuing in this crossover category. 

The timelines for Fruits Basket and Harry Potter are, from the info sites I went to, a few years apart. I won't be putting years in this for that reason but you can go by whatever timeline you choose to. It also said that Tohru moved in with the Sohmas sometime in September so I have Ailith killing Voldy in July or August just before the new school year starts. Also I don't remember how U-chan and Hana-chan get around so I gave them bikes, if you know how please tell me in a review (they probably walk everywhere, right?). 

And before anyone says something about the paragraph that ends in (1) I know that Fruits Basket takes place in Tokyo, Japan but my reasoning is said below. You can either tell yourself that the there is no Japanese ministry of magic in this story, since they will NOT, at all, be apart of this fic, or go with what I said. Thank you for understanding. 

FemHarry is named Ailith. Meaning: Noble battle Pronunciation: (AY lith) 

Ailith defeated Voldemort when she was sixteen not seventeen/eighteen since I want her and Yuki to be the same age. Also, I know that the legal driving age in Japan is eighteen and seventeen in the United Kingdom but I want her to have a car in my story to make it easier for her to get around. I don't think it will be a big part of the story so the only answer I have as to how she is allowed to drive is MAGIC. 

I will most likely tell more about what happened before she went to live near Tohru in later chapters as I find it needed. Most of the chapters will follow the manga chapters only with more focus on Ailith and Yuki then Tohru. 

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Fruits Basket or Harry Potter. 

Do I wish I thought of it? YES! 

Did I? NO! 

Some of the dialogue, like when Ailith eavesdrops is from the translated chapters on mangafox ( I only have the first few volumes in hardback ). I don't know who did the translation (meaning I'm too lazy to look it up along with everything else) so I ask that if you know to please tell me so I can give them credit. 

I do have some trouble with grammar and spelling, so if you see something that needs to be corrected I would appreciate it if you told me when you review.

* * *

><p><strong>The Witch and her Rat<br>**

**by OneWorldLife**

* * *

><p>'Well, time to finally meet in person.' Ailith thought as she drove her newly bought car up the path to Sohma Shigure's house. 'I hope these Sohma people are treating Tohru well. Oh! That's one of the bikes I saw in the pictures Tohru sent, that is U-chan's I believe and Hana-chan's, too. I guess this was a good time to visit.' <p>

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"I'll get it, you kids continue with your fun!" Shigure called from his office. He opened the front door revealing a girl looking to be about sixteen/seventeen years old. The teenager was pale, with black hair falling in soft curls to the middle of her back and dark emerald green eyes. She had a dark blue long sleeved shirt on as well as a black skirt going just below her knees. The obviously foreign girl gave a short bow. 

"Hello, I'm looking for Honda Tohru, I've been told she lives here," she said in accented Japanese. 

"Tohru didn't tell us she was having another friend over," Shigure said casually as he let her in, though the question could be heard in his voice. 

"She doesn't know. I wanted it to be a surprise. We're cousins, but we've never been able to meet do to extenuating circumstances. I finally had the opportunity to visit so I hopped on a plane as soon as I could and here I am. My name is Potter Ailith, by the way." Ailith said. 

"Sohma Shigure," he responded in kind as he led her to a sliding door. "They should all be in here. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." 

"Thank you." 

Ailith approached the door, preparing to slide it open when she heard something that made her stop to listen. 

"It's like, Tohru is in some kind of pain, and we, as her friends, can't help her at all." said a voice that sounded like U-chan from the one phone call she had with her cousin a year ago. 

"She won't think like that! She's not like that! Not at all!" said a ruff angry voice. 

"Honda-san, she... is someone who doesn't want anything in return. That kind of person…" the second, smoother voice trailed of as Ailith heard someone coming down the stairs. Ailith quickly whipped her wand out of its holder on her arm and cast the disillusionment charm on herself. 

She did _not_ want to be caught eaves dropping, and was once again thankful that Fudge tried to get on her good side by giving her the ability to cast spells outside of school, without the consequences she was well acquainted with, before she turned seventeen. 

Then Kingsley allowed her keep it once he became minister and making sure the Japanese ministry wouldn't do anything about it once she decided to move there for the next few years. It was interesting to note that there were no magical people or places anywhere in a couple hundred miles from the current city she was in. (1) 

Just after she finished casting the spell, Tohru came down the hallway, clearly headed to the room that everyone else currently occupied. She looked just as beautiful, and ditzy, as she did in the photos. It almost made Ailith smile…almost. 

It was difficult for Ailith to smile and be happy after the last and final battle with Voldemort. She had lost Sirius last year when she stepped into a trap created by Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries. That she knew it was a trap but went anyway because it was expected of her and her own curiosity made the guilt almost crippling to her. It was when the Dark Lord tried to possess her that she was able to glean some information from him when she fought him off. 

Ailith earned a percentage of his knowledge, allowing her to become even more advanced then she was from all her late night studying in the library and after her second year the Room of Requirement, thanks to Dobby who had asked to become her house elf after she helped free him from the Malfoy family. 

He started work at Hogwarts by her request so that he could stay with her most of the year and since house elves don't have much to do during the summer at Hogwarts other them cook food for the two to three staff members who stay at Hogwarts during the summer to keep watch and keeping the place relatively clean, he was able to help her with her summer chores without her relatives knowing, giving her more free time to go to the library and learn the muggle subjects her Hogwarts learning schedule neglected. She was extremely grateful for that, especially now that she would have to go to muggle school to be with family. (2) 

Ailith had needed to get away after the final battle she had with Voldemort. The knowledge she had taken from him had also contained the very important information of his horcruxes and where they were. Albus Dumbledore had confirmed that he had suspected that the diary was a horcrux. Ailith had been a bit mad that he had kept that information to himself, but had seen that most wizards just didn't want to believe that Voldemort could come back as _anything_,first hand last year. 

The diadem was taken from the Room of Requirement as soon as she had said it was there. The locket turned up at 12 Grimmauld Place (when she caught Mundungus Fletcher trying to steal it) and Ailith was extremely glad she didn't have to go into the cave and drink, or force someone else to drink, the potion the locket was supposed to be submersed in. The ring was procured with the utmost care. 

The cup was by far the hardest. The goblins would not cooperate until it was decided necessary to reveal why they needed to acquire the cup to a few choice goblins. After telling them the goblins considered all the facts and allowed them entrance into the Lestrange vault with a basilisk fang but they were not allowed to take anything out. Their reasoning was simple, war was bad for profit and war was what would happen if the horcrux was allowed to remain untouched, besides the wizards wouldn't be stealing anything, just changing it a bit. 

All other horcruxes had been destroyed by the basilisk venom from the dead basilisk in the camber of secrets. 

The feeling of relief didn't last long as Voldemort had soon learned that the diary he had left with Lucius Malfoy had been destroyed. Voldemort had checked on his other horcruxes to be sure they were safe but had become enraged when he found they were either gone or destroyed. The only one he hadn't checked was the one at Hogwarts. He was confidant that it was safe but had decided to attack Hogwarts and retrieve it all the same. 

Ailith was in Hogsmeade at the time of the attack and had protected the village as best she could. The order had arrived quickly and she had soon been swept up n a duel with Voldemort. Ailith's secret training with Moody and Kingsley during her fifth year had done her some good. In the end though she was hit and died by the killing curse… or at least that was what was supposed to happen. 

It was discussed between her and Dumbledore that she might be a horcux and well as Voldemort's snake. Ailith decided that if there was any truth to the theory she needed to die. She had, for the second time in her life, survived the killing curse and had soon defeated for the last time. (3) 

Nagini, Voldemort's snake, had been killed by Neville Longbottom shortly after the D.A., most of the school, and their parents, had joined the fight. Many had died but none that effected Ailith more then the deaths of Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Fred Weasley. Among the injured were Hermione Granger, who had broken several bones, Luna Lovegood, who had almost lost her arm, and Tonks who was in a coma at this very moment. 

Ailith didn't want to stay in England with the constant reminder of what she lost all around her so she had taken the promise she made to Tohru as her excuse to escape for a few years. She knew she would have to go back eventually but for now she would be exchanging letters with her friends while she visited her cousin. Ailith had gone to the ministry and had used her celebrity status to have a private session to complete her Newts and re-do some of her Owls. (4) 

By this point in time Tohru had opened the door producing a set of cards and saying that they would play, 'Poor Man'. Ailith assumed that was what the game was called. 

It was here while everyone's attention was on Tohru, that Ailith cancelled the spell, allowing her to be seen again. As Tohru entered the room, Ailith walked into the doorway that Tohru had forgotten to close. Ailith watch them for a bit wondering when she would be noticed. 

She quickly spotted U-chan and Hana-chan from the pictures, she had learned much about them from the letters and they had even written in the letters to her. They might not be family but she considered them pretty close to and knew it wouldn't be long before they became like sisters to her. 

Also in the room was an orange haired, orange eyed boy that gave her the feel of a cat just waiting to pounce. She also felt that his preferred prey would be the other boy in the room if the dark looks he sent him when no one was looking were any indication. 

The other boy had light gray hair and dark gray eyes. He had the feel of someone who had experienced much torment and had been swallowed by it. The orange boy also had it, she realized, but not to the same degree as the gray eyed male. 

Ailith had the same problem so it was easy to see in the boy though he hid it well. She had never gotten over what had happened at the Dursleys, she had refused to talk about, though what she experienced there for the first eleven years of her life, and to a lesser degree over the summer once she started school, was never far from her mind. 

The boy also had an uncertain feel to him, like he wasn't sure how to talk or act with the people around him. He looked up in her direction and their eyes met. In that moment she had the strangest urge to run up and hug him. 

"Who the heck are you!" the orange haired boy yelled at her, effectively breaking the connection that had formed between her and the gray eyed male. 

The women of the group then turned around, all three recognizing Ailith from the pictures they had exchanged at the beginning of the year. 

"Onee…Onee-san?" Tohru stuttered out, tears filling her eyes, not quite able to believe that her cousin was really standing there. She remembered when they first started to exchange letters. She was eleven and had not met U-chan yet. A letter had come in the mail and her mother told her that it was from their cousin. She then explained that her mother had a sister who moved to England for a job and ended up getting married. Her mother cut ties with her sister for marrying an Englishman and Tohru's mother had only know about the other side of their family was from her mother's frequent rants about how disgraceful it was. (5) 

The letter told of the surprise Ailith had when she searched her family genealogy and found that she had family outside her Aunt and Uncle. It asked if she might be able to send letters to find out more about her Japanese heritage and connect with family. 

We soon started exchanging letters and we brought U-chan and Hana-chan in on the letter exchange saying that though not by blood they were also part of the family. Ailith promised that she would visit when the threat of Voldemort, the man who had killed her parents and seemed to be still after her for reasons unknown, was gone and she wouldn't be putting them in danger of the Death Eaters he controlled. 

Ailith had expressed her grief over Kyoko's death and that she wouldn't be there for the funeral. She had also sent some money to help her survive until she moved in with her grandfather on her father's side. It had been a big help in buying the food she needed while living in the tent and had promised to pay Ailith back only to be refused every time she tried. 

Ailith eventually wore her down enough that she accepted it as the gift it was, though it had taken a few months. 

"Hello, Tohru-." Ailith replied only to be cut off by being pounced by a crying Tohru. 

"You're…You're here. You're really here." Tohru managed to say through her tears. 

Ailith gave a soft half smile, though it didn't reach her eyes; as she hugged her close, bending her head down to reach Tohru's shoulder. 

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Tohru-chan." 

"Well are you gonna introduce us or what!" Kyo yelled finally having enough of being out of the loop. 

Tohru and Ailith broke apart. "Oh, right, I forgot. Forgive me." Tohru said while bowing. 

"This is my cousin Potter Ailith. She lives in England. Onee-san this is Sohma Kyo and Sohma Yuki." Tohru said while Kyo nodded at his name and Yuki bowed. Ailith noticed Kyo and Yuki tense _very_ slightly when told she was Tohru's cousin, but decided not to call them out on it, no need to be rude after all. 

"It is nice to meet you Potter-san" 

"And you Yuki-san", Ailith said with, what she thought was, the customary bow. 

"Nice to finally meet you in person Ai-chan" U-chan said. 

"You have powerful waves" Hana-chan said, being typical Hana-chan. 

"Thank You Hana-chan." Ailith replied. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your game, but I wanted my arrival to be a surprise." 

"It is quite alright Potter-san. How long are you visiting if I might ask?" Yuki asked. 

"I have actually decided to move here for the next year or two. My father's family built a vacation house near by that I'll be staying at. I've already enrolled in the school and if I remember correctly from your letters Tohru-chan, I will be in the same class as well." (6) 

"Alright, we can catch up later as to why you're here, but for now I will beat orange head and make him dye his hair white!" U-chan yelled, drawing the groups attention back to the card game they were about to play. 

Ailith not knowing how to play simply sat at Tohru's left, coincidentally having the affect of making her sit on Yuki's right. Yuki, she could admit, was rather handsome but as someone who wore a similar mask she could only guess at what had him feeling so isolated from everyone else. If it was similar to what she went through, she hoped she might be able to help, though she didn't know how much she could be when she had trouble even thinking about it. 

It was the end of the day and Ailith was about to get in her car when she was stopped by Yuki with Kyo not far behind. She had told the girls before they went to bed, and the boys as she could see them listening in close by, that Voldemort had been captured but not without the deaths of her 'family' members. Ailith also told them that she had wanted to be close to her last blood relative other then the Dursleys. That it was mostly the truth made it all the more believable. 

Ailith turned around with a questioning look on her face. 

"Potter-san, how exactly are you family to Honda-san?" Yuki asked. 

"I'm her second cousin. My grandmother was sisters with her grandmother on her mother's side. Why do you ask?" 

"Her other relatives weren't very… welcoming." Yuki said, obviously uncomfortable with the current subject. The small relaxation in both Yuki and Kyo when told she was from Tohru's mother's side of the family had her wonder about what happened with the family on her father side and made a quick note to stop by Tohru's grandfather's house to find out. 

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll go over there when I get the chance to set them straight." Ailith replied with what could be called a dark look on her face. 

"We already did that," Kyo said, deciding to get his two cents in. (7) 

"That may be but no one messes with my family. Tohru's the only real family I have left, anyone touches her have to deal with me," Ailith said, giving the two a warning look, though she was sure they wouldn't do anything to Tohru, it was better safe then sorry. 

The conversation over, Ailith turned around to her car, catching a glimpse of Shigure as she did so. She turned her head to give him a quick glare before getting in her car and driving to her new home. 

A/N: Okay this is the end of chapter one. I would enjoy it if you gave me a review to let me know if I should continue with this story or if I should scrap it. If you see anyways for me to improve that would also be appreciated. 

(1) I don't see any other way to incorporate the Japanese Wizarding World into this story without some strange explanation as to why they didn't break the curse on the Sohmas and I didn't want the wizards to be monitoring them or something. I'm a real big fan of privacy. 

(2) I know someone is going to tell me that Dobby wants to be a free house elf and all that but this is my story and this is how I see him. Besides the money he earned was used to buy Harry a present and he always loved Harry so he loved Ailith a little more and outright asked to be her house elf. That and I needed a way for her to learn of the ROR faster then in the books. 

(3)Yes, I have Moody and Kingsely training her. Why? I see Moody as a clever and paranoid person (we all do I think) and I think that he would see that at some point Ailith is going to be fighting Voldemort head on. He would know that this would be a battle of the same height as Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald. 

Moody would also see that Ailith needs training and if Dumbledore won't do it then he will. I think he would get Kingsely to help because A. Kingsely has all parts of his body and Moody just isn't as fast as he could be with his peg leg and B. Kingsely works with muggles more often then most from what is seen in the last book so he would know some of the muggle hand-to-hand fighting, or at least he does in my story. 

(4) Ailith took her Newts (DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, COMC, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy) as well as a few OWLS (History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and for fun Muggle Studies) at the Ministry a week after the battle with Voldemort and passed with high marks.

(5) Tohru calls Ailith Onee-san because Tohru is supposed to be really polite and I see Ailith being older then her for some reason. I was looking up on the internet to make sure I was using the honorifics right and though I've seen people leave them out I would have hated to do the same as they seem like such an important part of the Fruits Basket story and who the characters are. 

Anyway here is what one site said ( I do not own the site and I don't remember the name) 

Onee-san: Older sister (or older female cousin.) 

First name(sometimes with -chan): One's children, younger siblings, younger cousins, or other junior family members. 

Onii-san:Polite and respectful. 

Onii-chan:Polite and affectionate. 

Tohru is know to be polite and sometime not using it in the correct way so I don't know if I got it right and would appreciate any help you would be willing to give. 

(6) I don't know if the tell you ahead of time what class your going to be in or if they only tell you when you actually go to the school and are about to be introduced to the class, but oh well it's not a big part of my story. 

(7) I don't know what the English or Japanese equivalent to this phrase would be so…yeah if I use any slang it will be American slang or it was used in the Mangafox translation. I'm sorry if some people don't like it but the idea for this story wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it out. 

I have tried to keep with the cultures but in my opinion, with my horrible language skills, it would take me years to use the proper English (for Ailith) and Japanese (for all other characters) slang correctly and where I wanted to keep the Japanese suffixes in, I don't really care about the slang since I know it would only ruin this story with my bad knowledge of it. 

Thank you all for reading and I hope you review to tell me how I can improve or if I should even continue this story. If I do continue it might be a few weeks before I get another chapter out, though I do have ideas running through me head as I'm typing this now for the next chapter, because I just moved and there are still thing to unpack and all that stuff so I will try to get the next chapter written soon. 

-One World


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, they motivated me to write but sadly I got sick and was in bed for a week. I would have used my laptop but it broke down awhile ago and I have yet to replace it. 

I was really amazed by all the story alerts I got, and kind of sad that more people didn't review, but I'll take what I can get. 

I would also like to point out that if any of you see where I used American terms instead of the proper British/Japanese terms then please tell me so that I can fix it. I most likely won't be doing that until after the story is finished but it would still help. 

LiechLiet has my thanks for correcting me on a term I used. 

I did get a beta, Spirit-of-the-Rain, and I can already see where my story has improved. Thank you, Spirit-of-the-Rain. I also encourage fans of Avatar the Last Airbender and don't mind original characters, to read Spirit-of-the-Rain's story called The Elemental Gift. Expect a long time between updates, but I believe that it's worth the wait. 

I will also say that it might take a while between updates for this story as I tend to get sick very easily, usually it's a severe sore throat; my sister tends to get tonsillitis a lot so I don't what's going on there but I do know that it means I will likely not be able to update quickly. I'm sorry about that and I will try to do the best I can to get the chapters up faster. There are, of course, other things happening in my life as well but I will try to ignore them so I can write. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket. As much as I love them, I don't own them and I didn't write them.

* * *

><p>The Witch and Her Rat <p>

By OneWorldLife 

Ailith drove into her garage, having just come back from the Sohma's place. 

_'Well, they seem like nice people. A little rough, but if they way Yuki and Kyo tried to protect Tohru from me was any indication; she'll be safe there, for now at least. I'll have to watch that Shigure guy, he gave me the creeps. I don't like him and that dark aura, it makes me worried,'_Ailith thought to herself as she got out of her car and walked up the steps to her three-story house. 

"Mistress Ailith! You are home!" The voice came from a rather strange creature that had green tennis-ball sized eyes and a long pencil thin nose. This creature was a house elf named Dobby. 

"Hello Dobby. Where is Kreacher? Oh, did Winky come by with news of when Luna and Teddy would be here?" Ailith asked, wondering about her other two house elves. Kreacher was an aging house elf who had served the Ancient and Noble House of Black well, though he did pick up their nasty habits. After Ailith had given him the destroyed locket horcrux, to show that he had done as Master Regulus asked of him, he started to warm up to Ailith and was now taking her ideals. 

Winky had been freed by her previous master. When Ailith had gone to the Hogwarts kitchens one last time before she left, Winky was in the process of drinking herself into oblivion. Ailith, worried for her, offered her a place as her third house elf. Ailith needed someone to look after Teddy, her godson, anyway so it was a good fit. 

Dobby, though she would never say aloud lest the other house elves hear, was her favorite. They had met in the summer before second year. He had tried to keep her safe by keeping her from going to Hogwarts, but most often than not he ended up putting her in more danger than if he had stayed out-of-the-way. After the adventure Ailith had in the Chamber of Secrets, in which her fear of snakes arose to unimaginable heights, she managed to free him by putting her wool hat over the destroyed diary horcrux, though she didn't know it was a horcrux at the time. When his master, Lucius Malfoy, threw her hat away Dobby caught it, thereby freeing him. 

He then protected Ailith from his old master by using his house elf magic to send Malfoy tumbling down the stairs. Dobby had gotten down on his knees and pretty much begged to be her house elf. Ailith just couldn't say no, Dobby has the most powerful puppy eyes ever. 

"Kreacher is in the kitchens making dinner and Winky said they would be here in about a week." was the reply that Dobby gave. 

"Thank you Dobby. Can you please find the address to one Honda Yasuo? Also, find out who lives there with him and anything you can find on them." 

"Yes Mistress Ailith," Dobby said before popping out. 

Ailith, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, looked around her 'house' in awe. She had never dreamed of owning a place like this one. When she found out that her father's family had built a house in Japan, close to where Tohru lived, Ailith was sure it was a sign. A sign that she was supposed to live here and protect her little cousin. 

It was big, the fact that it had three floors, a lot in Ailith's book, was emphasized by the notion that each floor was massive. There were high ceilings, and the floor was expansive. 

The house had three floors and a basement; the basement held multiple potions rooms that held all the potions equipment and ingredients Ailith would need. The house elves also had their rooms in the basement. 

Ailith tried to tell them to take one of the rooms on the second floor but they refused, saying they were too big, and Ailith didn't want to order them. Finally, Ailith decided to give them some of the lager closets in the basement. Dobby and Winky cried about how good their master was to them and Kreacher just nodded his head, saying that the rooms, while still big, were acceptable. 

The ground floor had a living room, a dining room, an indoor pool, and a kitchen only used for entertaining muggles, though when the house was made it was used by house elves. 

Ailith had everything in the kitchen spelled to look and act like muggle appliances, and she had gotten different equipment for the house elves to use put into a large room in the basement for the house elves to use. She wanted to make sure that her muggle cousin and friends wouldn't get suspicious of the lack of kitchen, so she made a muggle kitchen that they could enter and get food from, never knowing that it was not the main kitchen. 

The first floor held bedrooms for the humans in the household. Each had a foyer that led to the bedroom and a bathroom. Teddy would have the room in-between Ailith's and Luna's. Ailith was thankful for Winky, as she was sure she never would have been able to take care of Teddy so well without her. 

The second floor had a play room full of games and toys, both wizard and muggle. Ailith remembered that shopping trip with an almost smile. Teddy was really a joy to be around; Ailith didn't think she would be as mentally stable without him. 

The second floor had storage areas and practice rooms, which had been spelled safe from stray hexes and curses. These would be most helpful when Ailith taught Luna the rest of the sixth and seventh year work she needed to pass her NEWTS. 

Ailith couldn't wait until Luna moved in with Teddy. Ailith had grown close to Luna during the DA and after she lost Sirius they had grown even closer. Luna had lost her father a month before the final battle. Voldemort had seen how close Luna was to Ailith and had sent his Death Eaters to kill her and her father. Luckily Luna had been out looking for a Crumple Horned Snorkack at the time, but Xenophilius had decided to stay home. 

Luna was brought to Hogwarts for protection. She was filled in on what horcruxes were and why they needed to find and destroy them. Luna helped as best she could, and was even taught by Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt alongside Ailith for that short time. Luna, who had been taught by Ailith in the DA, was not that far behind and was quick to catch up. 

When it came time for the final battle with Voldemort, Luna fought beside her and her arm was almost severed from a nasty curse Bellatrix Lestrange sent her way. After the battle was over, Luna had been rushed to St Mungo's Hospital, where they were able to save her arm. 

After Ailith had made sure she was okay she left her and Teddy with Winky at the Black family home, which Kreacher had fixed up and it was quite nice to live in, if you could ignore the loud painting of Walburga Black. 

Teddy was the son of Remus Lupin, her father's friend and her honorary uncle, and Nymphadora Tonks, her cousin through the pure blood lines, who preferred to be called Tonks. Remus and Tonks had met during the summer after Ailith's third year. They had known each other before, during the war, but Tonks had been **very **young. They dated, and soon Tonks was pregnant. 

They had wanted to get married but the laws on werewolves made it almost impossible. 

Through letters Ailith and Tonks had grown close and when, during Ailith's fourth year, Tonks had Ted Remus Lupin, given his father's last name even though they were not married, Ailith was named Godmother. Sadly, Ted Tonks, Tonk's father and the person Teddy was named after, was killed by death eaters along with his wife, Andromeda Tonks. Teddy had been left in the care of Dobby during the battle with Voldemort and then in Ailith's care until Tonks woke from her spell induced coma. Remus had been killed while trying to keep the werewolves on Voldemort's side away from Tonks while she fought Dolohov. 

Shortly after Remus fell Tonks took out Dolohov but the werewolves caused massive damaged to her entire body. The only good thing about the situations was that the werewolves were not transformed and Tonks did not get infected. 

Many of the fighters left alive are still worried about how the werewolves on Voldemort's side acted like beasts when it was not the full moon. 

The ministry, now under Kingsley's command, is now testing the werewolves to find out if they are under the effects of a potion or illness that would have them abandon all human traits. They know that Snape never made anything like that so if it is a potion then they need to find the source, quick. 

If it was an illness then they plan to find out what caused it and make sure they do all they can to prevent it from happening to the werewolves who didn't participate in the war. The new laws catered to helping magical creatures instead of persecuting them should help in that goal. 

Luna and Teddy would be coming once Luna completed her OWLS, thanks to Ailith teaching her other subjects after the DA meetings and using her statues to let Luna test early. Ailith had left them to get the house ready and soon they would move in. She couldn't wait to introduce Luna to Tohru and vise versa. They were like her little sisters, though Tohru only by a few months. 

"Mistress, dinner is ready," said Kreacher as he appeared in the room next to Ailith, knocking her out of her daze. 

"Thank you, Kreacher," was Ailith's reply as she walked to the dining room. 

After dinner Ailith walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, pulling her laptop off her side table to send an email to Hermione. Ailith knew Hermione would be upset if she didn't hear from her soon, and Ailith didn't want Hedwig to have such a long trip. 

Ailith spotted a picture on the side table. Picking it up, Ailith looked into the smiling faces of Moody, Kingsley, Luna, and herself. It had been taken one week before the battle. They had just finished training for the day when Dumbledore, strange man that he was, appeared with a camera forcing them to pose. 

Ailith truly missed Moody; he was the only person who really knew her. She had shown him all that she could do, told him all of her problems; she had even told him that she knew that the vision of Sirius being tortured was a trap. Ailith wasn't stupid; she could feel the difference. She had only been curious as to what Voldemort wanted badly enough to expend all that energy. 

She had risked her friends' lives and had gotten Sirius killed, all because of curiosity. (2) 

Moody hadn't tried to tell her it was all right or that it wasn't her fault, especially after what she told him, unlike most of the others. He pushed her harder, taught her more. He even got her books on Legilimency and taught her that as well. Dobby hadn't liked it, but reluctantly accepted it after being told of the benefits. If it kept Ailith safe, all the better in Dobby's book. (1) 

Ailith had been shocked when he first told her that he'd be teaching her the mind arts. Moody was a paranoid man and a hater of everything dark, after all. The way he explained it was simple, sometimes you have to sink to their level if you want to beat them. Ailith agreed. It quickly became apparent that she was a quick learner when her teacher was a more patient man. 

For all the good he had done, Snape was a horrible teacher. 

Ailith truly missed Moody, her mentor. As Ailith ran her hand over the picture, she could only think that there was never a man more deserving of being called father than he. One of her biggest regrets was never telling him that. 

Sighing, Ailith put the picture back onto the side table and turned to her laptop. 

Soon an email was written about Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and the Sohmas. Ailith also included the weird feeling she had about Shigure. It resembled the feeling she got around Voldemort, someone who performed dark magic. Ailith was extra sensitive to that sort of magic because of her past experience with the grim material. 

Moody also had it to some extent, and it probably made his paranoia even worse than before he got it, or maybe that was why he was paranoid to begin with. 

Ailith didn't think it was anything to serious, but one never knew. He might be close to someone who used a curse on him at some point in the past. The physically closer a person or thing cursed was to the caster, the better she could pick up the dark magic surrounding someone. She hoped he just walked past a cursed item or something like that; she'd had enough of dark wizards and the spells they use to last the rest of her life. 

A/N: I wanted to add more and go into what happens at school but I think it works well ending here. I hope you liked it and request that you tell me so in a review. If you didn't like it then tell me why and what I can do to improve. Thank you. 

(1) I think Dobby would consider Legilimency as something no decent wizard/witch would do so I think he would have problems with it, but he loves Ailith and wants her to be safe. Learning the mind arts would be helpful in protecting herself so Dobby is okay with it.

(2) This is a huge fault Ailith has. When something sparks her interest she will do all she can to find out about it, sometimes forgetting that other people could get hurt along the way. With what happened to Sirius she will probably be a bit more careful from now one, though one never knows. 

Thank you for reading and I hope I can get the next chapter out soon. 

-One World


End file.
